


Nothing But Trouble

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [308]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, Caroline Forbes Goes to New Orleans, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hi, can you do caroline going to NOLA but marcel is in charge so she has to check in with him but klaus is already there talking to marcel. Idk if that made sense
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [308]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Nothing But Trouble

“Got a new one for you, boss. Has a daylight ring and everything.”

Klaus raised an eyebrow as Thierry made a swift exit from the room, an opulent office on the Abbatoir’s third floor. Apparently, Marcel’s rules for magic didn’t apply to him, given the soundproofing that must have been charmed to prevent the pounding music below from becoming a nuisance to more important business. “Doesn’t it get tiring, micromanaging the city?”

But Marcel just laughed at the condescending tone. “You’re one to talk, Klaus. After all, I learned from you. If I know the vampires wandering into my city, the fewer threats take me by surprise. And this one has a ring, which likely means a witchy friend. I don’t like strange witches in my city.”

Shrugging, he finished his drink as he followed Marcel out. “No one does, they’re nothing but trouble.”

When they stepped onto the balcony, the sounds of the crowd filtered up to where they stood above them all. “That’s the problem with being king,” Marcel answered. “All I get is trouble.”

And yet, he sounded the furthest thing from bothered by the weight of his crown. Klaus did his best not to scowl; he’d already decided to play the long game at seizing control of New Orleans, lest he lose his protege a second time. But he wouldn’t been kneeling anytime soon, either.

A familiar scoff broke through his thoughts. “A king, really? I told your guy I was just passing through, and I’ll definitely cut my visit short before swearing fealty or whatever.” Hip jutted to the side, Caroline stared at Marcel with a confidence beyond her years - until she saw just who was with him. Then, her confidence turned insolent with a roll of her eyes. “Seriously?”

“Hello to you, too, love,” he greeted happily, edging his shoulder past Marcel’s. “Fancy meeting you here.”

Licking her lips, she stared down at her feet for a long moment. It gave him an excellent opportunity to look her over. She seemed well, healthy and whole. The dress she wore was shorter than the usual fare of Mystic Falls, and he greatly appreciated the length it gave her legs. When she looked back up, she didn’t seem the least bit sorry to have found him staring. “Like I said, just passing through,” she said with a significant expression before turning to Marcel. “I was told to check in and prove I’m not a threat. Klaus can vouch for that, but I’d rather he didn’t if he’s not exactly trustworthy.”

“He’s not,” Marcel admitted, intrigued as he glanced between them. “But it’s rare to find him caught off guard, and I think you have a tendency to do just that, which means you might be fun to keep around.” Klaus bristled at that, but his old friend just clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Come into the office, we’ll have a drink and a chat. Get to know each other…”

She stepped forward, hand extended with all the determination and pageant-ready smile of Miss Mystic Falls. “Caroline.”

Sparing him a sidelong wink, Marcel brought her hand to his lips. “Welcome to New Orleans, _Caroline_.”

But her eyes flicked to his, and Klaus found himself agreeing with the prospect that this visit would be nothing but trouble.


End file.
